


Soft Kitty

by FrenchPopsicle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Catboy Shiro (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, M/M, Omega Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchPopsicle/pseuds/FrenchPopsicle
Summary: soft kitty wants cuddles. not food.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Soft Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> just a drabble while i eat dinner.  
> has a/b/o like stuffs but mostly for shiro, keith doesn't fall into a category except they have tendencies. not REAL a/b/o.  
> I'm FrenchPopsicle on twitter! find me for doodles and sketches of these precious bois. <3

Keith opened the door to his apartment slowly and quietly, he knew better by now. It was late afternoon and he knew his sweet catboy would be napping on the couch, soaking up the day’s last beams of sunlight. 

He took off his shoes and left his bag by the door, then tiptoed to the living room and peered over the couch. He couldn’t stop the small smile forming as he watched his ‘pet’ sleep, wrapped up and plush with thick comforters and pillows. He left Shiro to sleep a it longer while he cleaned up and got dinner ready. 

***

Shiro hated when Keith left for work. Five whole days out of the week, wasted on God knows what, God knows where, with God knows who. Shiro didn’t trust people, it took him a long time to trust and accept Keith into his life. The first few months of Shiro’s stay here were rocky. He’d hide a lot in closets, corners, under the bed and even in the bathtub. He stopped hiding in the tub when Keith accidentally turned the water on without realizing Shiro was there. Eventually, Shiro opened up. Keith never pushed, he was patient with Shiro. He waited until Shiro came to Keith. 

And now he was impatiently waiting for his human to come home. What is a ‘mechanic’ anyways? It sounds like a waste of time if he’s not at home with Shiro. Dumb. Stupid. ‘Job.’ He should be getting enough money from the rehab facility to live comfortably. Shiro still doesn’t understand why he needs this ‘mechanic’ job. Shiro needs him. 

The only thing to do to pass the time was nap. 

***

Keith had just finished making their dinner, leaving it on the stove to simmer. Unfortunately, he has to wake Shiro for dinner. He knows how grumpy Shiro can get. He walks around to the front of the couch and crouches down next to his face. He gently moves a few strands of hair, he’s so soft like this, “Shiro? Honey, can you wake up?” Shiro stirs slightly, grumbles and whines as he pushes further into the fluffy blanket, “Shiro, c’mon. I made dinner.”

Shiro, whines again and blearily looks over at Keith. He trills softly and purrs into the palm Keith places on his cheek. He’s asleep again in a second. Keith chuckles softly, “Shiro, c’mon. Wake up,” Shiro grumbles again and looks up at Keith, one eye barely opened, “Oh, honey. Don’t-“

“Keef,” Shiro whines, teary-eyed, he slowly turns himself over to fully face Keith. He grumbles and whines again, sniffling slightly, “‘m not hungry..” He holds his arm out and makes a grabby gesture at Keith. 

Keith rubs his hand over Shiro’s belly, “I made you some food, let’s eat and then we can cuddle, ok?” He’s trying to be gentle and soft with his words. He’s regretting waking this poor sleepy cat-man. Evidently, today was not a good day for him. 

Shiro retracts his arm and curls into himself, leaning back into the couch. His voice cracks on the whiny, “no” that’s muffled by the fluff surrounding him. He can see the little tears at the corners of his eyes. It was a bad day then. Keith gets up, returning to the kitchen to turn off the stove and cover the food. When he comes back to the living room, Shiro has turned to fully face the back of the couch, curled up to make himself smaller. A really bad day. 

Keith sits on the edge on the cushion and moves his hood to reveal his face. Shiro slowly moves to force Keith between his body and the back of the couch. Keith falls into the spot Shiro’s created for him, nuzzles into his neck and sighs, “You ok, baby?”

Shiro purrs deeply in response, it comes out raspy and noisy, the damage to his nasal cavity making him sound like a real engine. He shoves his nose into Keiths’s hair and breathes deep. 

Dinner can wait. Keith is comfortable now. Shiro is purring, it’s so rare. He loves this, “Love you, Shiro..” He mumbles into his chest. Shiro’s purring grows louder as he curls himself tighter around Keith. This is perfect.


End file.
